Save the Last Dance
by Fuyumi
Summary: No one wants to be taken for granted, especially not by the one you love. Yet when it keeps on happening, sometimes you've just got to try to move on.
1. Part I : Giving Up

**Save the Last Dance**   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or any of these characters. That belongs to JKR, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, etc. This is just something to pass the time while waiting for the next book. 

**Part I : Giving Up**

He had said no. After all the time she took to gather up her courage and get around to asking her best friend to the dance, he had said no. 

Did he realize what sort of bravery it took for a girl to ask a boy? Everyone expected boys to be the ones to ask. If a girl asked, people would whisper behind her back and say that she was desperate. It was especially bad in her situation because not only was she risking a plethora of rumors, she was also risking the best friendship she had ever had in her life. 

But the thing was, she wanted more. She was tired of just being good friends. Ironically enough, she had been able to convince herself to finally pop the question by phrasing it so he'd think that they would just be going as friends. So if he said no, nothing would change and if he said yes, well she could do something about it at the dance. 

That didn't change the fact that when Hermione Granger had asked Harry Potter to the last dance that they would ever have at Hogwarts, he had politely but firmly said no. 

Hermione reflected that at least he had been polite about it. When Ginny had for some strange reason decided that she had a crush on Malfoy, of all people, last year and had asked her crush to the dance, he had cruelly crushed her to bits before finally saying no. Ron had been after Malfoy, ready to hex him to hell and back, with Harry ready to help him. Hermione had barely been able to rein in the two boys' anger at Ginny's tears. She shared it with them and there was nothing that she would have liked better than to throw a few hexes of her own but it just would have made things worse for Ginny. Rumors would have started about how one would face the wrath of the extended Weasley clan for saying no to Ginny and Hermione didn't think that Ginny would appreciate that. 

So when you compared her experience to that of Ginny's during last year, she had gotten off rather lightly. Harry had said no but had done so very kindly. Unfortunately for Hermione, he had also let it slip that he had already asked someone to the dance. 

Hermione had smiled at that and thanked him. She had stayed in the Common Room and continued to study although what she really wanted to do was have a good cry. She wasn't going to let anyone know how much it had hurt to hear him say no or let them know how much she had wanted to go with him. Hermione may not have had a date but she would at least keep her dignity. She didn't even cry when she finally went to her room to retire for that night. As Head Girl, she had her privacy and could afford to break down. Yet she didn't do that and instead, spent the night tossing and turning, thinking where she went wrong and wondering what she could have done to make it turn out differently. 

She had saved her tears for morning, when she no longer had the strength to keep them at bay after that restless night. She had cried her heart out and then tried to magic the effects away. When Justin Finch-Fletchley had tried to approach her yet again during breakfast, she didn't try to run away. She let him come up to her and invite her to go with him to the dance. He had asked the question and without hesitation, she told him she would love to go with him in spite of that little voice telling her to take a good look at what she was settling for. Hermione had wanted to go with Harry very much but she also didn't want to be alone against the wall for the entire evening. Going with Justin meant that she would spend three dances on the ballroom floor at least. 

That should have been the end of it until the actual evening of the dance. Unfortunately for Hermione, her expectations had fallen through once again. She wanted nothing else but to forget that she had asked Harry and he had said no. Unfortunately, he had other ideas. 

Harry just would not shut up about his date when they were studying tonight. He went on and on about the girl. Both Hermione and Ron were getting tired of his raptures about how pretty she was, how smart she was and how nice she was. He had gone on for the better part of an evening before he finally told Hermione and Ron her name. 

Harry was going with Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw. 

Later when she was alone in the privacy of her own room, Hermione tore herself to pieces over that tidbit of information. Harry had fallen for another Ravenclaw. What was with that boy's obsession with the female members of that House anyway? What did they have that she didn't? Hermione knew she was smart and she had thought that she was nice as well. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl when it came to appearances but it wasn't as if she was horribly ugly. Hearing Harry wax and wane over the merits of another Ravenclaw was enough to make Hermione march down to wherever the Sorting Hat was kept and demand to be put in that House. 

That thought stopped her cold. 

Did she really think that last thought of hers? Was she really that far gone that she would give up being in Gryffindor, the House she had wanted ever since she first read about Hogwarts? And all this just for Harry, who no matter how great he was, was still only another boy? 

It was inconceivable yet that had been the thought going through her mind. 

Hermione came to a decision then. She was going to give up on Harry. He wasn't worth it. No one was worth changing herself just to get them to look at her. 

If there was one plotline Hermione hated to read in a romance novel, it was where the girl changed to accommodate the boy. She hated how Mr. Knightley in _Emma_ had tried to change Emma into his vision of what the perfect woman should be. It was one thing to point out faults to a friend or even a lover in hopes that they would become a better person. It was another to expect a person to change, to become everything you desired most in a lover. It wasn't right—you were talking about another person's life. You couldn't mold someone like that in real life without hurting them, unlike Greek myths where men could mold their perfect women from out of clay. 

So Hermione wasn't going to pursue Harry anymore as it was blazingly obvious that he wasn't interested in her as she was now. She wasn't going to change herself just to get him to look at her in a new light. She was going to remain true to herself no matter how much it hurt to see Harry fawn over other girls. Most of all, she wouldn't think that she was settling for Justin. He was interested in her for what she was. That was a tremendous compliment to pay to another person and she was sorry that she hadn't appreciated that before. 

In the end, he wanted her for herself. That was something that she had always dreamed of having in a relationship. Hermione had thought that she had found that in Harry, but well, it looked like she was wrong. 

**** 

Harry was enjoying himself, sipping his glassed filled with pumpkin juice while listening to Lisa chat with her Housemate, Mandy. The Great Hall was breathtaking in its decorations. The staff of Hogwarts had outdone themselves in the preparations they took for this final dance. 

Just then a flash of red hair caught Harry's eye and he turned around to see Ron. He waved to Ron across the room, as Ron stood next to his date, Padma Patil. Ron had once confessed to Harry and Hermione that he was luckier than he ever deserved to get a second chance with Padma after the way he had treated her on their first date. She was a great girl. Ron had said that he had regretted time and again not stepping back and appreciating Padma for everything that she was. If he had taken that time, he might have saved himself a lot of heartache. 

Harry scanned the room, looking for his other best friend. He had felt bad when he had refused Hermione but he had already gotten the girl of his dreams to go with him. He knew Hermione would understand that but he didn't want to rub it in her face that he and Ron had dates while she was still looking. Luckily, Justin had asked her and so Harry felt free to regale his friends with just how wonderful Lisa was. He hadn't really noticed her before but once he got to know her, he was completely entranced. She was very kind and considerate as she constantly looked out for the younger members of her House. She was not only pretty but she had a brain too. She was everything that Harry had been looking for in a girlfriend. Harry suspected that Ron and Hermione had been getting tired of his constant paeans of praise but he could not stop himself. He liked her that much. Despite that, he wouldn't be spending his entire evening with her. The girls had been given dance cards, much like those used in Muggle balls during the 1800s, before entering the room. The idea was to ask girls for dances in advance so there wouldn't be a frantic period between dances where most everyone was looking for another partner. Lisa had already been asked to dance by several of her Housemates and so Harry had a few free dances himself. Maybe he would ask Hermione to dance together with him as friends. 

Then Hermione entered the room and every other thought left his mind. 

She was, in a word, stunning. Hermione wasn't the prettiest girl in the room—that honor remained with the Patil sisters. However, there was a certain air about her that made you stand up and take notice. She was dressed in a set of simple yet elegant sapphire blue dress robes. Her hair was pulled back in a French twist, with a few strands of hair let down to frame her face. To complete the outfit, she had a pair of silver and sapphire studs in her ear along with a matching necklace around her neck. 

In short, she had never looked better. 

Maybe he _would _ask Hermione to dance. 

**** 

It was shaping up to be a perfectly wonderful evening. Hermione had been fretful when she first tied her dance card around her wrist. Justin wanted to spend a few dances with friends. Hermione did not begrudge him that but she was worried that she would spend those dances alone on the wall with nothing to do but watch Harry happily attend to his date. That would have been pure torture—she was trying so hard to get over him but it seemed as if fate would not cut her a break. 

She had nothing to worry about though. Almost as soon as she had entered the room, Ron had come up to her and laughingly asked her for a dance or two. After him, her other year-mates had followed to ask for the same. It wasn't romantic, strictly as old friends, but it was nice to feel so appreciated. Somewhere along the line, she was no longer thought of as a nagging old bookworm but was now seen as just another friendly girl to ask. Her last dance had gone to Neville. He had actually been stuttering when he had come to ask her so she decided to end his misery and just held out her dance card with a smile. Her feet would regret that choice later but it was worth it to see how relieved he was that he wasn't going to be refused. 

It was very nice to feel appreciated. 

Lost in her reverie, Hermione never noticed that Harry was approaching her. She was quite startled when all of a sudden she heard her name being called from beside her. Willing herself not to be affected, she turned to face Harry for the first time that night. 

It hadn't help. Her mouth still ran dry at the sight of him. He looked so handsome in his emerald dress robes that she found herself wishing all over again that he had said yes. She mentally shook herself to stop thinking about that. It was over. He didn't like her. She couldn't change that and still be true to herself. He was just coming over to greet one of his best friends, nothing more. 

"You look wonderful, Hermione," Harry said, a gorgeous grin lighting up his face. 

_Not as good as you do_, she wanted to reply but bit her tongue. "You look wonderful as well," she said instead. "I can hardly believe that scrawny boy I first met on the train has finally grown up." 

Laughing, he put a hand behind his head before continuing with the conversation. "I could say something similar about you. Might I have a dance with you?" 

Hermione was shocked at his question. She was almost too stunned to reply. _He doesn't mean it that way_, her inner voice primly informed her. Taking that as a fact, she lifted her arm and said, "I'm sorry Harry but I've already given them all away." 

**** 

It was mind-boggling how a single sentence could completely change an evening. 

I'm sorry, she had said. I've already given them all away, she had said. Harry couldn't believe that she hadn't waited for him. It was even more staggering when he got a good look at her dance card. She had agreed to dance with Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin of all people. Hermione had once had the misfortune to be paired with Zabini for a Potions project and she had complained about it to him and Ron. Why did she ever agree to dance with him and not save a single dance for her best friend? 

All of a sudden, Harry found himself dreading the rest of the evening. His date's smiles didn't seem as brilliant and the whole room seemed a little less bright. He couldn't put a finger on what exactly had changed but something inside him knew instinctively that he wasn't going to enjoy this last dance.   
  
  


**Author's note**—Well, I've finally managed to kill this plot bunny. Hopefully, it's not too bad. I should be able to finish this one in two or three more parts. Please leave a review with any comments, remarks or constructive criticisms you might have—I would enjoy hearing what you have to say about this fic.   
  



	2. Part II : End of the Dream

**Save the Last Dance**   
**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP or any of these characters. That belongs to JKR, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, etc. This is just something to pass the time while waiting for the next book. 

**Part II : End of the Dream**

Hermione was having an absolutely grand time at this last ball. It was a little tiring, spending dance after dance on the ballroom floor but it was fun and exhilarating as well. She barely had time to catch her breath before she was whisked away back to the dance floor by someone else. 

It was such great fun. What was best was that because Hermione's partners were dancing with her just as friends, they weren't trying to be someone they were not in order to impress her. Everyone was acting completely naturally and it was so easy to have a good time just talking with people she had practically grown up with for the last seven years. 

Her dance with Dean Thomas was the one she was most out of breath after. That wasn't because they talked non-stop as they had hardly spoken a word at all. Instead, they had danced up a storm. Before the dance, Dean had apologized in advance for any mishaps that might occur leading Hermione to think that her feet would be in pain afterwards. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. Dean had to be the best dancer in the school—unlike some of her other partners, he actually knew how to lead. She paid for it afterwards as she was left gasping for breath by the time the song was done. 

Thank goodness her next dance after that was with Seamus Finnegan. Not only was he understanding about how she couldn't talk and willing to fill the gap himself but he had the most charming accent to listen to. There was something about men who spoke with an Irish lilt to their voice. Towards the end, Hermione had fully recovered from her romp on the dance floor with Dean but she still kept quiet so she could listen to Seamus more during the time they had left. She had told them when they were finished that he should never try to disguise his accent and the poor boy had actually blushed. 

It was so amusing that Hermione had almost laughed out loud at the sight. 

She harbored some trepidations about her next dance with Blaise Zabini. They had fought like cats and dogs over that dratted Potions project but had managed to pull off the best grade in the class. Hermione did not know why she had agreed to a dance with him except that she would very much like to let bygones be bygones. Yet when she saw him approaching her, butterflies made their presence known in their stomach. What if that dance turned out to be as awful as that project? 

Blaise, however, played the part of a perfect gentleman. There was something to be said about sending boys to cotillion classes. Blaise had admitted that he had been forced into the Wizarding version of such classes after she had complimented him on his dancing ability. He then went on to regale her horror stories of that experience. Blaise evidently had the scariest hag there to keep all the boys in line when they had to practice dancing. Hermione could hardly breathe for laughing. 

All throughout the dance, however, Hermione could feel a pair of eyes watching her back. It was a pair that she knew and loved so well. 

She just couldn't figure out why Harry would be staring at her so when he had his own date that he could look at. He obviously thought the world of Lisa considering how he went on and on about her the week before. Hermione knew for a fact that he did not actually want to dance with her. He had taken his time to ask her. She had already refused several other students by the time he had made his way to her. It was an obvious ploy—ask Hermione after her dance card was full so you didn't have to spend any time with the girl you weren't interested in. 

It was positively nerve-wracking to spend that entire dance with his eyes glued to her back. Hermione had been gracious enough to leave him alone after he refused her. She now wished that he would do the same. 

**** 

The evening was turning out to be long, slow and torturous. It hadn't been too bad earlier when Harry was dancing with Lisa but now that he had been left alone, he found himself constantly watching Hermione having a good time without him. 

He still couldn't grasp the fact that she hadn't even bothered to save a single dance for her best friend for the last seven years. Didn't all those years mean something to her? 

Evidently not, otherwise she wouldn't have left him behind without a second thought. 

"Splendid last dance, isn't it, Harry?" 

Harry jerked back to reality at those words. He had been so busy glowering at Hermione that he had not noticed Ron coming up to him from the side. Not wanting to admit that he was not having a pleasant time, Harry said, "The staff certainly did their best to make sure that we'd all have a perfect evening." 

Ron raised an eyebrow knowingly at Harry's statement. He wasn't blind. He had observed just who Harry had been glaring at before he had interrupted his friend's activity. Glancing over at Hermione dancing with Zabini, Ron noted, "Hermione is certainly enjoying herself. She hasn't sat out a single dance." 

"And she's not going to," Harry replied bitterly. "Every single dance on her card is full." 

"That's no surprise. It's a well-known fact that she's the nicest girl in our school She'd have to be the way she's put with Neville's accidents in Potions throughout the years, not to mention all the times that we've acted like prats towards her." 

"I don't see how nice it is to forget about a friend you've had for seven years." 

"Didn't get there fast enough?" Ron asked although the answer was clear. Hearing no response as the current dance came to an end, he continued, "Well, if you excuse, I better go to Hermione before someone tries to cut in." 

At that moment, Harry hated both of his best friends. 

**** 

Hermione was exceedingly glad that she had agreed to a set with Blaise. He had actually apologized for some of the things he said to her when they had been working together. Hermione had blushed and returned the sentiment. When you got down to it, she had been at fault as well. She was pleased that they had been able to put that experience behind them. 

As the song came to an end, Blaise uttered a few last pleasantries before escorting her off the floor. After he had left, Hermione raised her wrist to take a look at who was next but before she could read the name, someone caught her hand in his. 

It was Ron. 

"No need to look at that, Hermione," he said while smiling at her surprise. "I've the next dance." 

"Perhaps I should take a look just in case you're mistaken, Ron," Hermione bantered good-naturedly. 

"When have I ever been mistaken?" 

"All too often as I recall." 

"If you don't have anything nice to say, Hermione . . ." 

"You never follow that axiom so I see no reason why I should." 

They both laughed at that. Hermione remembered the time when she had dated Ron very briefly. It had been excruciating. They had at least twice their normal number of fights. It didn't take very long for them to figure out that they did not belong together as anything more than friends. Fortunately, they had came to that realization at the same time as Hermione didn't want to think about what would have happened if she had to break the bad news to Ron. 

There was one advantage to their brief spate of dating. They became better friends for it. During their short relationship, Hermione and Ron had come to realize that the other did appreciate their strengths, although they didn't always act that way. This made their fights easier to bear as each knew the other cared for them. Since then, Ron had acted more like a protective older brother towards her than anything else. 

Being close friends for so long meant that you could spend time together without having to fill the air with stilted conversation. Hermione closed her eyes, content to be dancing with her adopted older brother for the moment. 

Harry was staring at her again. It was getting to be truly annoying. 

She sighed, feeling a bit miffed at Harry. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? 

Lifting his head to peer over Hermione's shoulder at the sound of her sigh, Ron could see Harry giving both of them death glares. He unconsciously echoed Hermione's sigh. It would be so much better for Harry if he would just admit to himself what everyone knew to be true. There was only one girl that Harry spent his time with day in and day out—and that fact was not mere coincidence. Well, Ron reflected silently, he hated to admit it but his gender was not known for their perceptiveness when it came to emotions. 

Looking down at Hermione, Ron knew that she was getting upset over the whole situation. Taking pity on his fellow male as he had been in the same position before, he tried to calm her down. 

"You do know that he's really regretting the choices he made now, right?" Ron attempted to address the matter tactfully. 

Hermione snorted in a rather unladylike manner. "I have not the slightest hint about what you're talking about." 

Ron sighed. This was not going to be easy. Harry should be thankful that he had a good friend like Ron. "I think you do, Hermione. You wouldn't have made Head Girl otherwise." 

Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment. After a minute or two of silence, she replied, "I just wish he would leave me alone. He's making me feel very uncomfortable." 

"He doesn't mean to," Ron replied gently. "You have to take pity on us poor males, Hermione. Sometimes we're the last to know what's practically staring at us in front of our faces. It might be hard for you to believe but sometimes we really do not know what it is that we really want." 

Hermione considered that statement before deciding that she didn't want to deal with the situation any more. She was tired of mooning over her best friend only to be completely ignored as a romantic interest. Glaring at Ron, she bitingly said, "I have absolutely no inclination to continue this line of conversation." 

Ron winced. When Hermione started to look for words of four syllables or more to use in her conversation, that was a big hint for you to change topics. He had tried his best. However, just because Harry had ruined his last dance at Hogwarts didn't mean that Ron had to follow suite. 

**** 

It looked like her friends had been right. She hadn't stood a chance with Harry Potter, not while Hermione Granger was still around. 

It was fun while it had lasted, Lisa thought to herself. She was ever so surprised when Harry had asked her to the dance that she had almost forgotten to tell him yes. Everyone had thought that he would ask his best friend, although there were still bets floating around as to whether they would be going as a couple or just as friends. 

She had been completely bouncing off the walls after he had asked her. A couple days later, she had learned from her sources in Gryffindor that Hermione had worked up the courage to ask him and had been refused. That piece of information made Lisa begin to think that Harry actually did like her. When she heard that he was always talking about her in the Gryffindor Common Room, she was ecstatic. 

That illusion had ended the moment Hermione had entered the room. Harry had not paid any attention to Lisa since then. Once again, the rumor mill of Hogwarts was hard at work and she had heard that Hermione had refused Harry's offer of a dance. While Lisa's first reaction was that Hermione must have lost it somewhere along the way to the ball, she felt rather vindicated as a female. Why agree to dance with the man who had rejected you so soundly? That would make no sense from a woman's point-of-view. 

The strains of the last dance started to fill the Great Hall with their magic. Taking a deep breath, she asked her date, "Shall we dance?" 

Harry jumped at that, not too happy that someone had the gall to interrupt his wallow in self-pity. After a quick look at what he had settled for, he replied brusquely, "No thank you. I don't think I'd make a pleasant partner." 

Harry walked away to find a better place on the wall to watch Hermione share the last dance with her date. And so the last ball he would ever attend at Hogwarts ended without him ever getting a chance to share a dance with her. 

The dream had truly ended. 

**** 

A week after that last ball found the Trio hard at work. N.E.W.T.s were coming up and their professors had taken it upon themselves to prepare the seventh year students by assigning additional loads of homework. Hence Harry, Hermione and Ron would be found in the Gryffindor Common Room on a daily basis, attempting to complete the piles of work they had been given by overly zealous instructors. 

Despite the fact that they had major assignments due this week in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions, Harry couldn't concentrate. 

He was watching Hermione instead. 

Since that dance, she had acted as if nothing had changed between them. She didn't seem to notice how much her not saving just one dance for him had hurt Harry. 

Harry wasn't used to that. Hermione was usually the first one to be aware of his feelings. She had always tried to comfort him before. It was selfish of him to think it but he missed that. 

It was weighing on his mind. Harry could not forget how it felt to be left behind by her. During that last dance, he had the irrepressible urge to cut in on her partner but never got around to doing it. Perhaps he should have done it—perhaps he wouldn't keep returning to that awful dance over and over again in his mind. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Harry sighed. 

That caught Hermione's attention. She had been trying to ignore the glares that Harry had been sending in her direction with some success. But when he had sighed, she had looked up to see that he had been completely ignoring his work. 

That simply would not do. 

"Harry," she began. "Might I suggest that you start to actually work on your Potions assignment?" 

With a roll of his eyes, he replied, "That's exactly what I've been trying to do, Hermione. It's not my fault that Snape's assignment is impossible to complete!" 

"Honestly! If you would just apply yourself a bit more, you would find that it's not as bad as you're making it out to be." 

"Thank you for the advice. Now could you please stop nagging me and leave me alone." Harry normally didn't reply so to Hermione's urgings as but he was extraordinarily peeved. How dare she take him to task when it was her fault that he couldn't concentrate? 

"You know that I'm only saying it for your own benefit. I do care about you and I don't want you to fail." 

"Could have fooled me," he retorted all too loudly. 

Hermione's face turned pale at that answer. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" 

Harry snapped. He had been frustrated with Hermione and her lack of caring for a week to not give her a piece of his mind. "It means that if you cared about your best friend then you wouldn't have let that dratted dance card fill up without his name being on it." 

"I don't see how I'm required to save any of my time for you. You didn't do me that favor." 

Rising to his feet, with his face turning read, Harry angrily tore into Hermione. "Is that it? It that why you did it? Because you were jealous? I thought better of you. I thought that you understood me, that you knew what I had gone through, and you would be happy to see that I finally had someone I loved. But no—jealousy had to rear its ugly head and you had to go and try to ruin my evening!" 

"I was not jealous." That was a lie and Hermione knew it but she was not about to give Harry the pleasure of hearing her say that. "All I was saying that if you didn't wait for me, then why should you expect me to wait for you." 

"One dance is a lot smaller than a date. I had plans before Hermione—plans for a completely wonderful date that you ruined." 

"That I ruined? If anything, you did that yourself by acting like a complete git. And yes, a date is bigger than a dance but the idea is still the same. Besides, if you really had wanted to dance with me, why didn't you ask before the ball ever started." 

"Someone's getting a big head now, isn't she? If you want to dance with Ms. Hermione 'Perfect' Granger, you had best get your reservations in advance." 

Hermione got to her feet at that. She so wanted to slap him across the face but she restrained herself. She wasn't going to hit her best friend even if he was being a complete and total idiot at the moment. She quickly gathered her books to leave the room before uttering one last barb. 

"For your information, that's exactly what Ron did because he wanted to dance with me as you so obviously didn't. And frankly, the only green-eyed monster I see in this room right now is you." 

With that, Hermione left Harry behind again. Stunned, he watched her leave without saying a single word. 

Seeing that his best friend was in shock over what he had said and done, Ron placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "It's not the end." 

Harry hoped but could not believe that was true.   
  
  


**Author's note**—I think that this one will have a total of three chapters, not four, meaning that I hope not have to end the next with another cliffhanger. It might get a tad long, but it should be doable. I would really like to see what you think about this story—so please leave a review. 

And thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review for the last chapter. Words cannot express my gratitude. So thanks goes out to **_Heaven_**, **_draco's princess_**, **_Eric_**, **_Noodlejelly_**, **_Animagus-Steph_**, **_Jme H_**, **_ice_cold_**, **_Aline Aquiar_**, **_AznGolDragonGod_**, **_ChrisMiss_**, **_leogrl_**, **_Perire Dea,prowess_**, **_LadyZ_**, **_May_**, **_snow,Brian_** and **_Nappa_** for being kind enough to do so. 

As a last word, I've just one comment on the reviews. I find it really interesting how the guys are going "Oh no! Angst!" while the consensus amongst the older females is that Hermione should be cheered on since Harry deserved it. I am most definitely in the latter camp. The plot bunny for this fic came from one part of GoF—where Harry was reflecting that while he liked Hermione very much, he preferred being best friends with Ron because it was more fun and you didn't spend as much time in the library. I wanted to smack that boy at that comment—it's not like she was trying to save your life or anything like that at the time. So I think Hermione is under-appreciated by both her guys and if Harry doesn't wake up to see how wonderful she is, I hope something like this happens. And kudos goes to May for putting all of this in the most creative way—the problem with directions though is that guys never want to ask for them or follow them. 'Tis much better to lead them there yourself.   



	3. Part III : Always and Forever

**Save the Last Dance**   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or any of these characters. That belongs to JKR, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, etc. This is just something to pass the time while waiting for the next book. 

**Part III : Always and Forever**

Ron Weasley found himself placed in a very unusual situation—in the middle of his best friends who were having the fight of their lives. A fight between Harry and Hermione hadn't happened since their third year over that Firebolt and Ron had to admit that he had helped to fuel that one. Harry had been so eager to make up with Hermione once he got his broom back that it had been pathetic. 

The major fights between them since then had generally been between Ron and either Harry or Hermione. It used to be that Harry always took his side—that was certainly true when Ron thought that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. Yet whenever Ron and Harry fought, Hermione would take Harry's side in a heartbeat without even pausing to really listen to Ron's side of the story. Eventually that started to be reciprocated. Fortunately, major fights between the Trio were few and far between otherwise Ron would have begun to feel left out. They hadn't had a major argument for a year—until now. 

Ron felt bad for both of his friends. He knew where Harry was coming from as he had been in that position before. Ron thought that it was worse for Harry as Harry felt more for Hermione than he ever did. It was obvious that he was slowly creeping towards the realization that he had fallen madly in love with his female best friend along the way. Just look at his odd obsession with dating Ravenclaws—people often said that Hermione should have been sorted into that House and Harry chose the Ravenclaws that were most like Hermione to date. If Hermione had waited just a little longer, Harry would have came to his senses about the whole thing. Certainly he had finally taken notice of her when she had made her grand entrance at the ball. 

The only problem was Hermione was tired of waiting. Ron could understand that as well. She had been waiting years for Harry to notice her as something other than a friend. Ron suspected that Hermione first started to like Harry at the end of their fourth year when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Girls like Hermione did not hand out kisses to everyone. He knew that they would go well together ever since he and Hermione broke up. Unlike him, Harry had enough common ground to make things work with Hermione. Harry already cared so much about what Hermione felt and thought that it was incredible. Certainly Ron had thought Hermione had lost it for crying after the first task yet Harry never did. Ron did feel protective towards Hermione, like an older brother, and he approved of matching Harry with her as his best friend would take such caution to avoid hurting Hermione in normal times. 

Unfortunately, no matter how well a potential couple got along together, no one was willing to wait forever. Hermione must have decided that she had waited long enough after Harry had refused her invitation to the ball. To be fair, Harry couldn't have said yes when he already had another date but Ron couldn't blame her for that. She probably didn't know what else to do. She had set her heart on the line with that invitation and had come up empty. It must have been worse for her when Harry started blabbing about his stupid date. Harry might have been blind to Hermione's reaction but Ron could see her biting back tears. It made Ron want to grab Harry and shake him until he saw what was in front of him. 

So it had taken a lot of restraint not to cheer Hermione on when she walked out on Harry like that. At least, it had taken a lot of restraint until Ron got a good look at Harry's face. 

Harry had been completely devastated. 

The situation did not improve as the week went along. Hermione refused to talk to Harry. He'd have to apologize first, she had told Ron when he had asked. Ron had been trying to get Hermione to feel sorry for Harry by telling her how crushed Harry was. He had fallen asleep in the library next to Ron the other day. Harry had kept tossing and turning as if having a nightmare, before saying, quite audibly, "No, Hermione! Please don't go!" 

That had given Hermione pause but she didn't act more sympathetically. She had just tossed her hair and said that if Harry was feeling badly about his actions, then the only thing that would make him feel better was to say that he was sorry. 

Ron had given up trying to get his friends back together at that. He had attempted before talking to Hermione to get Harry to take the first step. After all, the situation was more Harry's fault than hers. Harry had simply refused to even listen to a word he had said. He had acted like a complete prat. Hermione had the right not to want to be the one to apologize first. He had tried to convince her out of friendship for the poor, lovelorn fool but to no avail. There was nothing else that Ron could do for Harry. 

Ron just hoped that something would change. As much as Harry deserved his treatment, he was completely miserable. Harry had put up with enough misery with his life and Ron couldn't help but wish that he could catch a lucky break just this once. 

Considering everything that he had already been through, Harry deserved a little bit of happiness. 

**** 

She missed him. 

She hated to admit it but she missed that bastard and she missed him a lot. It was almost physically painful to stay away from the boy that she had loved for so long. 

Hermione rolled around on her bed to stare up at the ceiling. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She refused to give in, despite the pain. She hated being taken for granted. If she apologized, it would just happen all over again. It probably still would if Harry was the one to say sorry but at least she wouldn't have apologized for what she felt. She didn't think it was wrong for her to feel upset. She had done so much, had given up so much in order just to get him to look at her as more than a friend. He never did. It was never enough, no matter what she did. And then, when she finally decided to give up waiting for him to take notice, he goes and takes insult that she did something like that. 

How dare Harry expect her to save a dance for him! Why should she when he didn't even bother to ask beforehand like Ron did? Why should she when he couldn't even be bothered to come up right away like every other boy did? Did he expect her to always wait for him? 

That thought made Hermione see red. How dare he think that! It was like he was stringing her along, the way he spent time with her just to make sure that if he needed someone at the last minute, she would be there. She wasn't going to do that anymore. She had enough of playing love's fool. 

Hermione vowed that she would never be a fool for Harry again. 

**** 

He missed her. 

He missed her so much that he cried when he was alone in his room at night. He had never felt so alone, not even during those years when he was locked up in the cupboard at the Dursleys. He hadn't known it was possible to feel this lonely—certainly not when there were other people around. But when she wasn't there, it didn't matter how many people were with him. He was alone. He didn't have her. 

Harry regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew they were going to drive her away from him. 

And they did. Harry could not forget the look of cold disdain she tossed at him before leaving. It made him want to shrink from shame and disappear. 

When he thought about it now, it made him want to beg for forgiveness for saying such things. She was right—he was the only jealous one in the room. Because although he had not admitted it to himself at the time, he had been jealous at the ball. He was jealous of every single boy who got to spend time in her company, who got to hold her close during a dance and who got to enjoy the brilliance of her smiles. It made him green with envy to think that she would give those smiles to others but not save any for him. 

It wasn't a pleasant thought. Harry wasn't proud about feeling that way. It made him seem positively ugly to have such envious thoughts but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be with her. He wanted her always at his side, where she belonged. 

Except in the end, only Hermione could choose where she belonged. Harry thought she should be at his side but she didn't share the same sentiment. She had moved on. He cursed himself for not acting quicker, for not realizing how much she meant to him before she decided that he was no longer worth the effort. Surely he had some chance with her back when she had invited him to the dance. Harry wondered how it could have gone differently if he hadn't been foolish enough to think that he was in love with someone else. 

He didn't figure that out until he had lost her. Harry harbored no illusions. He had gone too far. Ron had tried to convince him otherwise but he knew the truth. He feared that while Hermione might forgive him, she would not be with him. 

Despite that he might never have her as more than a friend, Harry knew that it was better to be friends with her instead of staying in the cold acquaintance they shared now. So when he saw her entering the Common Room, he just had to speak with her. 

"Hermione, could I speak with you for a moment?" 

She turned in his direction and he almost died. He was so used to seeing those lightning quick thoughts of hers flicker across her eyes, but she had shut him out. He didn't have a clue about what she was thinking or what she might do. 

However, she just sighed and walked over to him. "What is it, Harry?" she asked quietly. 

It was so much easier to think about apologizing rather than to actually do it. In his mind, Harry had seen himself coming up with such a heart-felt apology, that she accepted it and gave him another chance. Now that he was face to face with Hermione, however, he couldn't remember a single thing he had said in those visions. 

So he decided to keep it simple. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was wrong. I never should have said those awful words and I never should have gotten upset about the whole thing. It's your life and I shouldn't try to run it." 

Hermione closed her eyes after Harry's words. He meant them. He was sorry. He did want her forgiveness and her friendship. With her eyes closed, it was so easy to believe that he also wanted something more but that would never be. If there was anything her years spent yearning after Harry had taught her, it was that he didn't want her. He had some portrait in his mind of what his perfect woman was and he was constantly looking for her amongst the girls at school. But whoever that woman was, Hermione wasn't close enough to warrant a second look. 

It would be so much easier for her life if she said no. She would miss him but eventually that would fade away. He would become a bittersweet memory instead of being a thorn of longing that was always at her side. If she said yes, Hermione didn't know how she would ever get over him. She would have to see him at holidays with his wife at his side. She would have to smile at that lucky lady and pretend she didn't care that Harry didn't look at her with love like he did for his wife. She would have to watch Harry raise children with someone else. All this she would have in front of her while she would attempt to find another man to fill the void in her heart. 

That sounded impossible to do. It was a herculean task. 

The alternative would be to say no. She would end their friendship then and there, ignoring all that they had been through for the last seven years. 

So it wasn't an alternative after all. Hermione wasn't the type of girl to give up that sort of friendship. He had saved her life so many times, starting in their first year when he and Ron had saved her. The two boys had no reason to go back for her—they most definitely did not like her back then—but they still had. If not for them, she wouldn't be standing, listening to Harry's apology. 

Her decision wasn't really a decision in the end. Her fate as one of Harry's best friends, nothing more, had been set for her long ago. She would do her best not to play the fool for him again but she would have to do so while still being his friend. 

Hermione opened her eyes to look directly at Harry as she gave her answer. "It's all right. We both said things that were best left unsaid. Let's be friends again." 

And that was that. 

**** 

It wasn't simple anymore, just being with Hermione. Before her friendship had been enough to sustain him. He didn't actively think about wanting anything more. But ever since his eyes had been opened for him, all Harry could think about was how good it felt to be around her, like she completed him in ways he had never imagined. 

Yet how could he ask her to be something more? That would sound completely unfeeling and selfish. How would he ask her? He couldn't just say, "Hermione, I'm sorry for not noticing just how wonderful you are before, not even though I've had you under my nose for the last seven years, and it took me losing you to finally figure it out, but could you put everything behind you and go out with me?" Actually, Harry could say something like that but it wouldn't do any good. What reason would she have for saying yes? Any feelings that she might have had—if that kiss fourth year and her invitation to the dance this year meant anything that is—had likely turned to dust when he had jumped down her throat like that. 

It was a lovely dream though. To think that he could somehow win her affections. To think that he could somehow convince her that he was worth the effort. To think that he could show her how much he cared for her and that he would never let her down. 

It was indeed a beautiful dream. Dreams never became reality if you did not act on your emotions. Harry had spent some time considering whether he wanted to risk her friendship to gain her love. He had soon put that argument aside. He was wasting his time going back and forth on that issue. 

He needed her friendship. Having her around was more important that the air he breathed. That was a simple fact. He didn't feel lonely when she was around. Her friendship was the nourishment he needed in the life he had lived for so long without any tender feelings. He could count on her to believe him and cheer him on. During that awful fight, he knew that she would still believe in him in the most important things—she might have been mad at him but she wouldn't believe him capable of actually being dark and evil. If he had really needed her, if somehow Voldemort had risen from the dead, she would be by his side before he even asked. Her friendship was an incredible thing. 

When it came down to it though, her friendship paled in comparison to what her love must be. That was a truth he had taken a long time seeing. And if her friendship could help him to live, her love would help him to soar. It was worth risking it all. 

The only thing that was not so obvious was how to ask her. Harry was willing to risk her friendship to ask her but that didn't mean he would do so recklessly. If he failed, he still wanted to have that much to sustain him. 

So it was, he was sitting in the Common Room again watching Hermione as time flew by. He could sense it passing along with his chances for her. Harry knew exactly what he wanted to say. He just did not know how to start. 

Then, like a gift of love to light his way, someone opened a small box and an old song started to play. 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. 

His question gave Hermione pause. Would she like to dance? Of course but there was a little voice that was telling her no. If she was honest with herself, she had to confess that it had felt good to tell Harry no at the ball. If he was going to refuse her, the least she could do was return the favor. It was somehow satisfying to have seen the light in his eyes dim at her refusal as if she was causing him the same pain that he had inflicted upon her for the longest time. 

Such thoughts were not worthy of true consideration, she reflected as she silently nodded her head and took his hand. 

At first, they were content to sway together to the music. No words were spoken and no one led. They simply moved together to the tune of the song without thinking. As time passed, they got closer. He pulled her against him and she laid her head against his shoulder. Neither wanted the moment to end. 

Being with her gave Harry the strength to say it. "I love you." 

Hermione blinked, not believing what she had heard. Then the analytical part of her mind kicked in and she sighed. He had said it. But he hadn't meant it in the way that she had always dreamed he would mean it. 

"No, you don't. That's not true." 

"It is," he insisted. "And I'll say it however many times it takes for you to believe it. I love you." 

She sighed again, wishing he would drop the subject. "It's not me that you love but rather that perfect woman in your dreams. That ideal person that you want to spend every single day of your life with. I'm not her, Harry and I never will be. I'm not going to lie to you by saying I am and I'm not going to lie to myself by trying to be her." 

"I don't want perfect—I want you. I think perfection would get boring and be annoying to have to live with. I want the girl I know and love so well who has somehow become the charming woman I now hold in my arms. I've loved you without knowing for some time. I have taken you for granted and it took losing your friendship to open my eyes." Harry's mouth dried up as he held back tears. "I wish that never happened. I wish I had been smart enough to figure it out all before. I don't like admitting that I was so blind and I failed you like that. But I'm not perfect either. We're best when we're together, Hermione, really together, without any anger or fear in our hearts. We balance each other, we fit like hand in glove. So if you'd give me just one more chance, if you think that we're perfect when we're close like this, I'd like to stay together with you." 

There was only one answer to that. 

"Yes." 

**** 

No one ever wants to be taken for granted. If you love someone, you need to know the one you love does love you back. Sometimes, it's not enough to always be with someone in order for them to know everything that you feel. There are times you have to light up your beloved's life with three little words. 

Those three words were spoken with the reverence they deserved on a daily basis between Harry and Hermione. After coming so close to losing the other, neither ever took the other for granted. They loved and expressed that love in every way they could imagine. 

And Harry never expected Hermione to save any dances for him. He always took the time to ask for all of them, except for one. 

She always saved the last dance for him anyway.   


_finis_   
  
  


**Author's note**—That's the end, although I might later revise it. Am still not happy with it even though it took a long time to write this last part. In case anyone is wondering, this chapter is named after the song H/Hr were dancing to in the end. In any case, I would love to hear what you thought about this fic. Please leave a review. Thanks! 

Also, thanks so much to **Nappa**, **Heaven**, **Egon-Starcollector**, **Brian**, **leogrl**, **VenusDeMilo**, **LadyZ**, **Animagus-Steph**, **Eric**, **Lee**, **ChrisMiss**, **Ryoko Blue**, **Jenie**, **The Great Kelly The Great**, **Sucker For Romance**, **May**, **V Lynne**, **Wraith**, **Belle** and **la-dee-dah** for their reviews. I really enjoyed reading what everyone wrote—and I'm glad I'm not the only girl who thought that Hermione was in the right. Thanks so much for leaving the reviews!   



End file.
